The Spectacular Adventure of Unspectacular People
by Mashi-Chan and Kazeh-kun
Summary: Two people and One totally insane quest to deliver... Bubble gum? What the frigging heck? A 'Spectacular' Adventure for two not so spectacular people. Very... Spectacular huh? Rated T for like... language, dude. We all know people curse A LOT in MS...
1. Chapter 1

The Spectacular Adventures of Unspectacular People 

**Mashi**: Sup, doodz. I suppose this fan fic is about the very unspectacular adventures in Maple Story told by us. Some of it is true, but the plot is probably is a lie. Well you'll see when we get to update the chapters IF someone actually reads this and wants us to continue. Kazeh and me are going to take turns writing the chapters. I wrote this chapter so I get to write more in the note thing than him. BWAHAHAHA! PWNED!

**Kazeh:** And… The below chapter is a true story...kinda...maybe...actually its all fake.

Anyways, MapleStory do NOT belong to us. But we wished it did. It would be awesome as hell… Well, not actual hell but… whatever. MapleStory belongs to Wizet… So, yeahhhh…. We are very sad people who need a life. But we sold our life and souls on Ebay for a buck ninety-two. No refunds.

**Chapter 1**: Is There Such A Thing As Too Much Love?

That's it. I'm never helping out that idiot anymore. He has five int while I have four. There's a difference. Shouldn't he be the one saving my ass? Even though I'm a higher level than him? Eh… The musings of a level 40 fighter... Poor, injured, and down right too helpful.

I sat down on a pink bench in Ludibrium, much to my dislike. I had more bruises than my four int can count and the dude that was sitting next to me didn't even have one little scratch despite what he was doing before. Leaning backwards on the bench with my left arm draped over the edge while my other hand held my sushi cutter, I groaned in pain.

"Tae, don't go trick-or-treating _ever_ again, or else I'll leave you there to die a painful and bloody and most likely _a mangled flying limbs_ sort of way." I said. Starhand, sat to right of me, taking up more space since he wouldn't scoot the hell over. Starhand (or as in Tae which is his real name) grinned childishly. He looked like a complete idiot to me. Someone who was just STUPID enough to go deep into the bowels of the factory; where it was supposedly 'Halloween'.

"But… I wanted candy…" Starhand whimpered in a fake 'baby' voice. "…And I always know you would get me out of trouble."

I sighed. I was miffed as hell… "For one, Tae, the event ended _seven_ frigging months ago. Two, damn you, I'm leaving you to die next time."

Starhand pouted, "That's what you said last time."

"…Just, shut up."

I took in a breath as the silence settled in. I took off my helmet and laid it on my lap and my head felt a hell of a lot lighter now. Ludibrium seemed so quiet today and I finally got to see that when there aren't any annoying people here, it was a lot more enjoyable.

A slow smile creased my lips and I finally felt relaxed.

"CHRIS!"

I lurched upwards and my helmet dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. My Zard dropped from my hand, and luckily, it landed flat side onto Tae's foot.

The silence broke, and in front of me stood FrozenFlame. Real name? Shaun. I grimaced and picked up the Zard and my now dented helmet. Joy…

Starhand was in shock out of the Zard nearly slicing off his foot. I guess his thief luck kicked in.

"CHRIS!" FrozenFlame called again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What, Shaun?" I said, quite miffed.

"Huh? I thought you were either called Gale or Aiden." The shocked thief and now confused thief asked.

"You'll figure it out. Anyways, What the hell do you want, Shaun." I mumble.

FrozenFlame scowled. "Can you help me level?" And that's when Starhand got P.Oed.

"No! Gale is helping ME level!"

"Look, Shaun, I promised Tae first." I quickly said. Suddenly, I heard a pair of running pairs of feet run towards us. I turn around to see Lover5 and NoddyBlade… Two of many mages in the guild I was in… Lover5 and NoddyBlade never told me what their names were. I just joined after all, but they did have a lot of trouble remembering MY god damned name… It's only five flipping letters long… It was either Chris or Aiden, couldn't they just PICK! Always calling me by my IGN name… Geebus…!

NoddyBlade (or also known as Mr. Moron) ran up to me from behind and slapped me upside the head. I yelped loudly. I reached for my Zard, but Mr. Moron grabbed my right arm and pretty much half held me with his other arm.

This was a great example of child molestation. What the hell is wrong with the dude?

"Moron! Let go!" I shouted while struggling to get out. Being held captive by a mage wasn't exactly making me look good. Me with 140 some odd strength he had probably 4 or 5. Lover5 glared at NoddyBlade with extreme hate. I mumble a few curses before I elbowed NoddyBlade in the gut.

"Don't do that…" I hiss.

"Aw… Andy mad at me?" NoddyBlade said.

"Damn straight I'm mad."

Lover5 tugged on my arm, "C'mon Gale, let's go PQ!" Starhand grabbed my other arm.

"HELP ME LEVEL!" He shouted.

FrozenFlame gripped the fabric part of my collar and yanked while screaming, "BUGGER OFF! HE'S HELPING ME LEVEL!"

Great… I loved tug-o-war but I was the rope. This is the only time when I felt as if I was too loved… And I was almost never loved! I was always the dude who leveled freakishly slow, the guy who could barely help myself but tried helping others, the guy who helped too many people level, and the fighter who failed miserably at being a fighter! Dude, my HP sucked, my MP sucked, and my party skills aren't that l33t either…

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Moron brought his arms around my waist and started trying to lift me away from the other three.

"MORON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I scream while trying to kick him. He was a few inches taller than me and I was a lightweight… I hate my life.

"Andy is mine! GET YA MITTS OFFA HIM! He's my sex toy and I'm his pimp, damn it!"

How dare he say that in front everyone? I felt my ears burn with embarrassment while the argument between the three silenced. I looked at the four, glaring at them.

"Back off. I'm not going to help any one of you now." They didn't let go… Damn them! "I SAID BACK OFF!"

They quickly took a few steps back as they let go. Lifting my helmet onto my head and grasping the hilt of my Zard, I headed off towards the sun set in a spectacular way.

Pfft. Yeah right…

It was far from that. I headed off towards the factory in the most unspectacular way… With bruises, scratches, a dented helmet, a stupid sushi cutter, and with three plus one of the craziest people I know. Actually, I knew 17 crazy people and 13 of them are in my buddy list while four of them were in the guild I was in…

How _unspectacular_…

**Mashi:** Mmm-kay. Well, I started writing this thing like 4 days ago. So we have another chapter ready. And well, the plot gets more random and… better. nods The next chapter is Kazeh's. Yeahhhh. Personally, I think his chapter is like… iffy. But soon, I SWEAR, well _WE_ SWEAR, that plot will get its fat Twinkie butt moving. Maybe by chapter 4? Yeah, Chapter 4 is when it will probably start moving… If Kazeh isn't confusing me… Or if we're not fighting or anything…. Or if we're not playing MapleStory… We should get it done soon. But if no one wants us to continue, then we'll stop writing I suppose. Or KEEP ON WRITING TILL IT CATCHES YOUR ATTENTIONS! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA….Ha… ha…. Okay, that's all.

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

what should we be doing right now?

**Mashi says:**

OHHHH

**Mashi says:**

insert awesome plot here

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

thats not really what i ment but w/e

**Mashi says:**

you make it up then

**Mashi says:**

Im gonna finnish going through the first chapter

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

your confusing my meaning but w/e

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

your still writing that part

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

just forget it

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

im going to play some games

**Mashi says:**

wahhhhhh?

**Mashi says:**

noooooo

**Mashi says:**

You make up what we do then, dude

**Mashi says:**

I cant plot everything --

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

my minds blank at the moment

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

ill figure something out

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

while im playing

**Mashi says:**

x.x

**Kazeh Mister Muffin says:**

i get my best ideas when im not actually trying

**Mashi says:**

sigh

**Mashi says:**

fine

**Mashi:** SEE HOW HE IS! Okay, So I was confusing him… But we're only planning about what the hell and when and what will we do when the plotty plot full of plotty-ness chapter is being typed. Yeah. That is all now. For real. Read and review perhaps?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Frozen Flame-The Assassin Poser

Uh-huh. I'm not going to let her get away with it! Yes, I said her! Secretly, Gale, or as in Aiden, is actually a girl in disguise… Shocking isn't it? I call 'him' Chris, 'cause her full name is Christina. I'd rather go to hell than try to remember all these different spellings of 'Christina'. God… 'Kristina', 'Khristina', 'Cristina', 'Chrystina', or however else it is spelt. Do you _KNOW_ how damned annoying it is to remember that many different spellings? I just call her 'Chris'. It fits with her oh so mysterious secret! But I bet people suspected that she really was a girl or thought she was actually guy… but thought 'he' was gay… I wonder how many people will try to find us once someone reads this! Mwahahaha! Oh yeah… Anyways…

"What another boring day…" I thought as I threw 2 kumbis at the bubbling in front of me. I was so bored in fact that I pulled out my communicator and punched up Chris's frequency.

"Hello." came the reply.

"Oye!" I yelled, and I swore I could have heard a groan. "What's up?"

Chris hesitated for a minute and said " I'm actually kinda busy at the moment…"

I knew she was lying but I played along with it. "So what are you doin'?"

"I'm …uh, item hunting?" she replied.

I laughed, "You do realize that you would sooner find a GM to give you 1 mil than find a Maple Item right?"

"That's not true!"

"Whatever" I sighed. "Will you train me now?"

She looked away from the screen for a moment and said "Alright, fine. But this is the last time I'm letting you leech off me."

"That what you said last time." slap (How the f did that hit me?) "Ow…."

She sighed, "Just shut up and get over to the evil eyes cave."

I said in a mocking tone – "Yes dear…." And cut the connection before she could respond….

As I walked out of the subway, I could almost hear an angry shrill scream that sounded a lot like Chris'. Good thing I left Ludibrium…

Much later, I was just arriving in Sleepywood.

"This place is kinda peaceful if you think about it…" I mumble.

I decided to visit the sauna for a bit to refresh myself and buy a few potions. As soon as I got there people were yelling "Selling K FAN REALLY CHEAP" or "COME TO ROOM 20 FOR DROP GAME!" and various other things. I just ignored them and talked to the sauna guy. I had bought my pots and now I left. This is when I remembered how long it took to get to Ant Park. "Shit, now I'm wishing I had taken the time to go back and take a VIP cab…" And with that comment I left to go to the Dungeon of Victoria Island.

Horned and Undead Mushrooms were everywhere inside the dungeon, but I hardly pay any attention to them as I'm not really strong enough for them to be good training. I just used my Dark Sight skill and walked along on my way. I walked past Mages, Archer, Warriors and other Rouges (Such as myself) on my way down the long path. Then I saw some noob-looking kid flying seemingly on nothing above me. "How are you doing that?" I asked. But as soon as he saw me he disappeared in a flash. "Oh well," I thought.

By this point I was about 1 mile from Ant Park and was starting to fatigue. I decided to rest on a nearby rock and heal some HP from the annoying monsters that had hit me when my Dark Sight wore off. As I sat there and looked at the ceiling I wondered to myself "How long will it be before I become strong?"

The truth was, I'm a special class of Rouges. I am what you call a BanditSin. Basically we are Bandits that train as assassins until we are strong enough to become a bandit. But we don't get to learn the basic dagger skills in doing so.

Snapping me from my moment of thought was a young mage. "Hey, could you possibly help me find something?" I was sort of confused but decided to help anyways.

"I'll try, anyways what do you need?"

The mage shuffled slightly and said, "I need help getting out of here and going to Ellinia…" I then realized he had probably gotten lost here. "Ah, no problem," I said as I pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. "That's a special teleport scroll that will get you to Ellinia in a flash" With this the mage said "thanks" and disappeared with a poof. And with another distraction out of the way I walked the rest of the way to ant tunnel non-stop.


End file.
